Transformers 5: Working Theory
by TFPKOFanGirl
Summary: The newest trailor is intersting, and maybe there's more to it than we realize. There's probably a lot of theories floating around, even after something that least so many questions, but it's still fun to answer them and see where they might lead.


 **Okay, so I had to share this, because after seeing the teaser that was released, I got too excited and just wrote this as a thought! (If you haven't seen the teaser, I suggest you do, it's intersting) This is a working theory, and definitely a theory, we all know Michael Bay's movies can be unpredictable in ways, so usually what we think is going to go down is the complete opposite XD I just wanted to get this out there because I think it would be so cool, otherwise, ENJOY!**

 **Hi guest, I hope you've found the trailer, if you haven't, you can just type in 'Transformers 2016 Trailer' into YouTube and it should bring it right up for you. Happy Watching!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes, I kinda got carried away. . .**

* * *

The last movie, we learned that Optimus was 'created' and not born. Which leads me to the conclusion that there was a well of allsparks that cybertronians did come from, but Optimus was not one of those lucky sparklings. Instead he was an experiment hat was created to be a powerful weapon of mass destruction.

Sooooooo. . .

When Optimus was created, he was essentially an empty shell that whomever his creators were, expected to be filled with hatred and lust for power (keeping that open for ideas, because those are strong words). He was put in the position of an archivist, so that he could see the inner and outer workings of Cybertrons elite and less lucky. They expected him to hate those who had power, and to want to eradicate them, thus, with that hatred, he would be useful as their ally to conquer what they wanted with the lust for overpowering the powerful. During this hopeful inclusion of personality, they lead Orion toward Megatronus who had growing and leading ideas about Cybertron and how it should be led and whom should lead it. He was the key to making Orion their perfectly forged weapon against the universe.

It was flawless.

Except that they didn't realize that in all this, Orion Pax was being led down the righteous path to peace and prosperity for all Cybertronians and beings. Megatronus was going down the pathway that they had intended their project to take. When Orion and Megatronus stood toward the council, speaking, Megatronus spoke heavily of peace through war, while Orion took his place and spoke of peace, not war. His creators were furious, their project had failed, Orion Pax, was not whom they had intended him to be. Then Orion became the worst imaginable to them, he became a Prime, Optimus Prime. Bestowed on him, was the Matrix of Leadership, the one thing that could allow him freedom from their behind-the-curtian reign over his life. He became the leader of the Autobots, the hero amongst villains, their true enemy.

Upon this happening, they abandoned _Project: Orion Pax_ , and began anew, _Project: Nemesis Prime_.

This brings me to the conclusion, that the image we see in he teaser for 'Transformers: The Last Knight' is not, in fact, Optimus Prime himself, but Nemesis Prime - the creators new, improved, and working project to take down Optimus, (Hence the purple optics) whom was built with the innate but locked information that he would need to defeat them. Nemesis, on the other hand is a loyal and unquestionable soldier that is more perfet their Orion Pax even could have been. (Plus I have a feeling, remember how when Galvatron was being created, there were plans up there for creating Optimus, a Nemesis Prime created by humans? I think it was a foreshadow for an eventual Nemesis Prime, just not one created by the humans, but by those who created Optimus Prime himself.) I believe, for this movie, Nemesis Prime is to be sent to Earth before Optimus arrives, and take his place, unbeknownst to everyone that he is an imposter. Except for the newest character, a petty thief child, whom seems to have lived her life in crime, realizes Earths current Optimus, is not righteous, but is in fact, like the villains she's seen and met on the streets. He hides it well, even though many question him, but the only real person to stand up to their beliefs, is our new character, who has been in the troubled world, and thus, can spot out those who still live within it. I feel like she's going to be like another Sam, just younger and more troubled, with an eye for what others can't see.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed my theory, I'm just so excited for next year!**


End file.
